


Where It Continued

by RageHappyRoses



Series: How It Happened. [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Bison!Burnie, Fluff, Hybrid AU, M/M, padalickinggood, rooster!matt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2197761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageHappyRoses/pseuds/RageHappyRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They created something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rooster Teeth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OmegaFetaDeltaAlpha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaFetaDeltaAlpha/gifts).



Rooster Teeth. Burnie thought the name itself was ironic,considering his boyfriend of now seven years was a rooster hyrbid. The company was all Matt's idea, the name? Well that was left up to Burnie and the rest of their friends that wanted in. Matt laughed at the name but ultimately thought it sounded great. So here there were, sitting outside the building on the sidewalk in silence. Just wondering how they got to this point. Burnie scoffed and looked to the rooster.

"Hey Matt?" He smiled at him, flicking his ears which he know Matt loved. The younger chuckled and raised an eyebrow at him. 

"What?" He smirked and tried to humor him. 

"I love you" Burnie smiled and pecked his cheek, wiggling his ears some more. Matt chuckled and turned to peck the bison's lip. 

"I know, love you too" he sighed lightly with a smile as he leaned his forehead against his boyfriend's. Burnie smiled and leaned back on his hands. 

"How'd we end up here?" He muttered to himself. Matt could only shrug and stand up, Burnie following shortly after. 

"No idea, but if I've been with you for seven years then we clearly did something right" Matt smiled a bit and laced his fingers with the bison hybrid's. Burnie smiled down at their hands and only had one question on his mind. He wasn't ready to ask Matt just yet but he was going to. Burnie was ready to jump and ask today but for now he felt comfortable just dealing with this. He gave another smile to his boyfriend and chuckled to himself. 

"What's that for?" Matt asked, finding himself smiling along with him. 

"Heh...do you wanna go to dinner tomorrow?" Burnie asked smiling nervously. Matt scoffed and raised an eyebrow but nonetheless agreed. Perfect, then maybe Burnie _could_ ask him. 


	2. The Question

Burnie was waiting at the restaurant, he said he'd be there after he finished somethings up at the office. He knew Matt would show up but every minuet that went by made him more nervous. Maybe it was just the fact that he'd been waiting to ask him for so long. Burnie sighed as he fiddled with the box in his pocket, he was going to do this and he wasn't going to back out this time. The bison looked up from his lap only to smile at his boyfriend walking straight toward the table and taking a seat.

"Hey, sorry it took way longer than I expected" Matt chuckled nervously as he picked up the menu.

" No, it's fine" Burnie smiled and couldn't help but admire his focused eyes as they scaned the words. Matt set the menu down and folded his hands on the table looking around the restaurant and raised an eyebrow at Burnie.

"Why so fancy?" The rooster asked. Burnie shrugged and unfolded one of his hands to lace into his own.

"Well for you, you deserve nothing but fancy" Burnie chuckled at how cheesy that sounded, but it was true. Matt laughed a bit and rolled his eyes. It took a while but the waitress finally got to them, after ordering it was only after she took their order and left that Burnie noticed Matt's glare at her.

"What's that look for?" Burnie raised an eyebrow at him. Matt just shook his head and kept the glare with the edge of the table. Finally Burnie understood.

"Oh come on Matt, so what if she tried to flirt with me? I don't like her, I love you" Burnie sighed.

Matt looked up from the table and held the glare until he finally sighed and let it go, it wasn't worth it. Burnie relaxed in his chair, he didn't need this happening, not tonight. A few minuets later she came back and set down their food, Matt still glared at her but immediately let it go after she set the bottle of wine down, smiled at both of them (mostly Burnie) and left.

"So..." Burnie said, chuckling to himself as he poured himself and his boyfriend a glass of wine.

"So? Come on there's a reason we're here" Matt smiled slightly. Burnie shrugged and flicked his bison ears around a bit. Even after seven years Matt's face still lit up red at the sight of it. Burnie would never loose the aspect of how cute he was when he did things like that, a simple flick of the ears or small 'moo'-like noise was enough to make Matt fall in love with him all over again. They stayed silent for a while, just enjoying each other's company and eating. Until Burnie began to wipe his hands and clear his throat. Matt raised an eyebrow for the second time that night and watch his boyfriend shove his hand in his pocket.

"So...Matt, We've been together for seven years and you know that I love you, I love you so much." Burnie stopped a minuet to shift nervously in his seat.

"You've always been there for me, whether to cheer me up or just listen to what I have to say. I couldn't ask for a better boyfriend, no really I couldn't ask because I was way too nervous around you back in highschool" Burnie chuckled a bit, Matt joining in.

"Look, you are literally the most beautiful, lovable, honestly kind person I have ever met and..." Burnie smiled nervously to himself as he took out the box and got on one knee,opening it to reveal a silver band.

"Would you ever marry an idiot like me?" Burnie smiled up at the rooster hybrid. Matt's eyes went wide as he stared at the ring, then back to Burnie.

"Are...you....oh my God you're..." Matt was speechless, he could only smile widely and chuckled happily.

"So will you? Will you Marry me Matt Hullum?" Burnie asked softly.

" Y-Yeah, of course, holy shit of course I'll marry you" Matt smiled even more, if it was even possible, and pulled Burnie into a hug as soon as he stood up. Burnie smiled and he pulled away and slid the band onto Matt's finger.

"Y'know, I've been dying to ask you for at least three years now, too nervous to" Burnie chuckled lightly. Matt only chuckled in disbelief as he turned his hand to look at the ring.

"This, God, this is perfect, thank you so much Burnie, I can't thank you enough for how much you've shown that you love me" Matt said sincerely. Burnie shrugged and pulled his now fianceé into a kiss.

"You can't really thank me if it wasn't my fault that I fell for you" Burnie smirked. Matt rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around Burnie's neck to kiss him again.


End file.
